Feferi Peixes
Feferi Peixes, also known by her Trollian handle cuttlefishCuller, is one of the Sea Dwelling Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Pisces (♓). Feferi's Team affiliation is Blue. Her first name comes from Metasepia pfefferi, a poisonous species of cuttlefish. Her last name is derived from Peixes, the Portuguese name for Pisces. Biography Feferi has first appeared in a . Feferi, like Eridan Ampora, is a Sea Dweller. Feferi is a girl, making her the sixth and final troll girl to be unveiled. Feferi dresses very colorfully for a troll, wearing golden jewelry, neon bracelets and a rainbow dress, and a tiara displaying the Pisces sign in purple. She also wears a pair of purple goggles, although it seems strange that she would need them, being a Sea Dweller. The biological difference between aquatic and land-dwelling trolls are unclear as of now, but both Eridan and Feferi are unique among the other trolls in that they have fin-like protrusions on the sides of their heads. She also has a "collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system". In the teaser, Feferi is shown 'culling' a cuttlefish by jabbing in its general direction with a trident. Her strife specibus is 2x3dentKind. She is a part of the Nautical Aristocracy, being the heir apparent to the title of Empress. It is implied that her tendency to GLUB while IMing comes from her bladder based aquatic vascular system. Contrary to some fan theories, she is amphibious, as she was capable of survival in the Land of Brains and Fire. She also appears to have some level of incredible strength, pulling a large whale carcass through the water propelled only by her strength and swimming ability. Her hive is the largest hive of all of the trolls, a giant underwater palace, the bottom half of which is shaped similarly to a conch shell. Feferi's blood is Tyrian Purple, a color which was heavily coveted for use in textile dye for nobility - hence its other name - Imperial Purple. This makes Feferi's blood the highest possible blood on the hemospectrum, a color unique to her. As such, she is the heir to the Alternian throne, or would be if the world wasn't coming to an end. She wants to redefine "culling" as "caring for the unfit and infirm", hence her Trollian handle. She implements this belief through capturing aquatic life, such as aquatic hoofbeasts and thousands of cuttlefish, and grooming and feeding them for "their own good". She realizes that the animals she cares for are probably not in need of her help, and the whole exercise is really kind of pointless, but she still finds it fun. When Feferi enters The Medium, she takes her position on her planet, the Land of Dew and Glass. In a similar display of strength to Equius, she is able to jump straight into her first gate. Personality Little is known about Feferi's personality, except that she seems to get really -EXCIT----------------ED! She seems very perky and energetic when talking to Kanaya and as of now, does not put on airs of superiority like the blue bloods, despite being of the highest caliber in troll society, insisting that the she is not better than any other troll. She intends to unite the two troll races, and, according to the whispers of her lusus, will succeed in that goal. Relationships Feferi refers to Eridan Ampora as her "moirail" and worries about him getting out of line. She later abdicates this responsibility due to its high maintenance, leaving Eridan distraught. It appears she may have romantic inclinations towards Sollux Captor, admiring him for saving her, and awakening his Dream Self with a kiss. Lusus/Kernelsprite Feferi's Lusus is some sort of gargantuan squid-like mass of writhing tentacles named "Gl'bgolyb", and is the largest Lusus of all the trolls by far- its size can be measured in miles. She feeds it other Lusii that Eridan hunts and kills, presumably for her, to keep it quiet. Feferi has mentioned that she is female, and that she whispers to her. Gl'bgolyb is apparently an "emissary to the Horrorterrors", and whispers prophecies to her. Although saddened by the forthcoming death of her lusus, she expressed relief at not having to keep her lusus' voice down as a result. She does this by feeding her the dead Lusii of other trolls. If Gl'bgolyb's voice is ever raised above a whisper, trolls would start dying, the psychically susceptible lower castes first, and if raised to a shout, every troll on the planet would perish. But if she were to ever get "really upset", she might release "the vast glub", a psychic shockwave that would exterminate every single troll in the galaxy. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls